Klaus Chase
Klaus (Voiced by Steve Blum) He is one of Hendrix's biggest enemies for over 10 years, Klaus wants revenge on him for been captured twice, he cause him to rage and use R.D.Ms and other recruits to help but he failed in the end of season 3, Klaus was killed by Hendrix's Cybernetics after the R.D.Ms were shutting down. Appearance Network League And Hendrix Linguistics, He wears a red neck, with orange and black jumper, with red data and black gloves on his arm, yellow belt, green pants and brown knee pads, black and white shoes Past, Grey shoulder pads, with Green jumper with Red on his belly, Grey and red pad on his arm with Black and Red gloves, Yellow belt, Green pants with Black and Grey knee pads and Grey boots Personality Klaus has a twisted, arrogant, power-hungry and sadistic personality. Anyone whom he considers as inferior is either tormented for his amusement. Klaus is shown to be a careful and brilliant master planner, able to come up with highly resourceful, cunning and complex schemes and plans, through which he aims to gain immense power and become unstoppable and domination over entire worlds. Good examples of Klaus covering Toxic gas in Russia, R.D.Ms invade various of cities and destroying military bases. While Klaus tends to do most of the work by himself, he does usually recruit and utilize minions and allies (such as Lane, Aiden And Rich). Klaus minions aren't much more of an exception to his cruelty than his enemies; he has been known to quickly and almost happily resort to violent shows of power and he also shows little respect for his minions and tends towards flashes of abuse and threats when they don't obey him without question. Klaus is a backstabber, as seen when, after telling Bill what he was seeking, nearly killing him too. Klaus is also highly vindictive and vengeful, a side of him which is especially heightened through his vicious and bloodthirsty personality: his obsession with killing Hendrix and after being fought off by Bill, Klaus went as far as invading every country and could kill, if they not listen too. By human standards, Klaus can be described as matching the textbook definition of a psychopath, with notable traits being his obsessive behavior, his lack of remorse, his immense sadism, and his enjoyment of the suffering of others. History Early Life Klaus was born, by his mother Grey Chase, then she gave birth to Bill. Klaus had started drawing robots at the age of 7, and Bill was worried as Klaus doesn't play much as he does, he was getting bullied a lot and also nearly killing them, he got expelled many times, as Bill become a better student then his brother, Grey doesn't blame and tries his best, as he goes into his teenager years, Klaus began to make a army full of R.D.Ms and to use them to conquer many countries and invade many bases. Bill was worried as Klaus ran away from home to create more army of robots, upsetting his mother, Grey. By the time Klaus got into his 20s, he killed military guards and have a key to unlock more in Arsenal. As Grey was upset about his son and calls the Police to take him away, as he escapes. 2 Years later, Klaus got insaner and lost all of sanity, which killed couple of forces and hurting them for example, as Klaus returns to kill his mother, after all the good she done for him in the past, has upsetting his brother, Bill, who got angry and determined to stop him, whatever he goes. Klaus invade countries, stealing cargo shipments, making R.D.Ms look strong then before, that made Klaus #1 target in the Government list, but no luck. Before Hendrix Linguistics In a flashback, when Hendrix was 11, his arm was broken by Klaus robots, which gives a idea of to find him, as they track him in Croatia but escaped with his plan, as Derrick found him in Organ City, where Klaus is about detonate a bomb from 10 miles, as he was hiding in the Catacombs, he was defeated by Derrick, as he has a scar on his because of Derrick slicing with his sword, which he took, Klaus was sent to Linguistic Asylum but escaped few years later. Klaus invade Seattle, as Hendrix, Caitlyn goes to stop him, as Providence Accord goes to defeat R.D.Ms and retake this place for Klaus to be surrounded, as Hendrix memories started to become when he was 11, he lost control and nearly killing Klaus, as the place exploded, as Klaus was dead, but thought wrong, as he was in the body bag but Bill helped him to get him out, as Klaus returns and started to become more insaner, as Hendrix and Klaus have a rivalry between each other. Klaus started doing drug trade, collecting deals and weapons to his army stronger. Klaus met Lane and started to form a partner to cause destruction and kill Hendrix Underwood Hendrix Linguistics Season 2 In "City Of Union" Klaus and Lane were doing trade in Botswana, but Hendrix stops it but Klaus and Lane manages to escape, as the plan was successful, "Age Of Discrimination" Klaus and Lane invade Brazil with tanks and drones, but was stopped by Hendrix and his team, During "Place Of Tails, Klaus and Lane battle Hendrix and his team, manages to fend them off, as they stole chemical gas, Zuto contact Klaus and Lane off-screen and gives him them the money that want to their plan in Russia. "Rogues Of The Ages" Klaus and Lane covered Russia with gas toxic as it spread across Russia, "Long Mass" Lane mothership was busted but escaped, as Klaus was in a tank, nearly destroying Hendrix, but his cybernetics destroy Klaus tank and chute away to escape, after Klaus told Lane to destroy everything, as he nearly did, as he died during to his own disease, which cause Klaus to act quickly In the Comics during the Ninja War, Klaus destroyed Hawkins house and as he was gone and never appeared, as he told that it was someone who sent him to destroy, to keep Klaus plan to continue, so that Providence hunt down, the leader that causing this, that buy Klaus time to hire, Aiden, who nearly killed Hendrix, to put a end of this, but other plans for himself is not that, to steal and do what Klaus says. Season 3 "Back Beyond The Light" Klaus taken the base and killed and wounded many soldiers, with his R.D.Ms. "Hendrix Secrets", Klaus tells Aiden to steal cars for escape plan to help steal weapons and equipments for the launch. "The Prodigal" Klaus and Aiden both sent rockets to military bases and other places, as it takes time for more rockets, as they run out, they gone to find more, Klaus and Aiden sent Cox to battle Hendrix's team as they escape and got the plan what they wanted to launch attacks, "The Prodigal" Klaus sent Aiden to eliminate the Mayor in Egypt but failed. "Sanctuary" Klaus defeated and kidnapped Caitlyn, as his past was known by Hendrix from his brother, Bill. "Dark Passage" Klaus and Aiden are at the castle, preparing to launch missiles, as they both battle Hendrix, Mario and Cara, but the castle was destroyed and Klaus and Aiden escaped. "Snow-Land Bye" Klaus launch missile on another military base and causing a lot of trouble, as Felix investigate but kidnapped by R.D.Ms causing Hendrix to save his own brother, as Bill approaches his brother, Klaus, as he stabbed his own brother and causing Klaus to go insane, as Hendrix battle him, as they floor cracks as both was knocked out in a battle, but Klaus was no where to be seen, as he was gone. "Guise Will Be Guise", Klaus kidnapped Hendrix's mother and Doctors, as he returned to old home since he stabbed his mother, it was destroyed as Hendrix was angry and nearly brutally hurt Klaus, as he was gone again, as he prepares for the R.D.Ms invasion, which he activated again, for the second time, to go rogue. "Life Or Death (Part 2)" Klaus is in Russia, preparing to use the bomb in Russia, for 5 square miles, as Klaus R.D.Ms were destroyed for good in Norway, Klaus was about to kill Derrick, as Hendrix stop the bomb from destroying from 5 miles, as Hendrix grabs him and pushes him back to the place, the bomb explode as a result Hendrix and Klaus both killed in a explosion, but Hendrix survived and was healed well in a month, as Klaus eye was opened as Hendrix's Cybernetics self destruct, as Klaus moan as his fate was sealed. Legacy Klaus was remembered from Bill Hassler, as he was happy, that was died, because he never listens to his plan, also Derrick mentioning his retirement home and also Hendrix to his kids and his wife, Caitlyn in the future. Natalie and Nathan mentioned Klaus, most of the time, that he was insane and aggressive of what the world sees now, from other villain, try to step on his shoes Powers And Abilities Klaus is strong and durable enough to physically fight beings as powerful as Hendrix. Klaus can withstand the heat and doesn't have to take it off. Klaus is capable of levitation, possesses greater strength than Bill Hassler, can shoot powerful beams of energy from his hands and eyes and also create shields from his gadgets. He has a button on his wrist which on pressing creates a force field to stop attacks. He has several kinds of beams that can be fired from his wrist devices which can burn objects, he has grenades and weapons to use with. Equipment Klaus owns a sword that he can wield with great skill. Klaus has a lot of R.D.Ms Weakness Klaus arrogance can make him underestimate his opponent. His extreme hatred of Hendrix in particular can make him reckless. Klaus plan could lead to disaster, and he will aggressive to make himself reckless Appearances Tv Shows: (Hendrix Linguistics) Linguistics Adventure (Flashback) Hendrix: Field Days (Flashback) Linguistics Order (Flashback) Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Etymology Klaus means "the people's victory" and implies someone who serves his community and devotes himself to the greater good. When I first saw the name, it looked like it should be said "claws" as in Santa Claus Chase mean, pursue in order to catch or catch up with. Trivia * Klaus was #1 government most dangerous criminals * Klaus call the robots, Robot Defence Mechanism, a idea from TV * Klaus invade countries in his own free well, as other military couldn't keep up, because he got stronger gadget and equipment and also R.D.Ms * Klaus hired more lackey then any other character in this series * Klaus always hated Hendrix, Hendrix despise him, which makes it a rivalry * Klaus always think Derrick lacks guts, as he proves it in couple of episodes, as Derrick took him down and hurt his eye * Klaus has a scar from Derrick and he still never forget till this day * Klaus nickname is the "Cold Killer" See Also Villains Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector Villains: [[Klaus Chase|'Klaus Chase']] - Category:VillainsCategory:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)